DarkEmoMario64
DarkEmoMario64 is a fat, autistic, 40-year old basement dwelling neckbeard from San Francisco who uses his Mario recolor fan character OC as his identity. He has commentated on many. According to the video "DarkEmoMario64's Origins," he was born from a science experiment to create the ultimate manchild after scientists failed to resurrect Jimmy Savile. DarkEmoMario64 lives with a pack of wolves in a cave, and he stays in his bedroom 24/7. He is a brony, weeaboo, furry, Nintendo fanboy, lolicon lover, and hater of anything non-autistic nor childish. List of people who made DarkEmoMario64 videos: * GurigorloX- The creator of DarkEmoMario64. * Billy Willie * Dicaprio Delorean * Fishinator2 * Bourg Productions/Edray1416 - The man who gave DarkEmoMario64 a real voice, not Speakonia. * Ephrom Josine * The Slayer of Demons99 * Illogical Reaper * JesusWithBazookaz79 * MinecraftHater1991 * Jizzy Bizzy * BetterSkatez * N Brio Da Zuera List of Things He Likes: * My Little Pony * Steven Universe * Nintendo games (at least every one since 2004) * Undertale * Gravity Falls * Tamagotchi * Taylor JoliCouer * Barney * Sonichu * Smosh * Ray William Johnson * TheMysteriousMrEnter * Nostalgia Critic * Pokémon * Classic 90s cartoons * Classic 1750s cartoons * Mega Man * OCs * Justin Bieber * David Guetta * Avenged Sevenfold * Hillary Clinton * Benthelooney * Lolicon * Nintendo DS * Queen Elsa * Furry porn * Clop art * Wii U * Switch * Dora the Explorer * Caillou * Baby ponies * Palcomix * Islam * Scat * Fart porn * Social Justice * Andrew Dobson's comics * Animated James * Deviantart * PewDiePie * Minecraft * Erdogan * Fidget Spinners * DuckTales * Cream the Rabbit * Hamtaro * 03bgood * Chris Chan * Yo-Kai Watch * Morals * Cheating * Homosexuality * Buggery * McDonald's * Root beer * Raping * Ami, Yumi, and (possibly) Julie * DDLC List of Things He Hates: * Any other living beings except for himself * Anything from Sony (except for Little Big Planet and Modnation Racers) * Call of Duty (except for Modern Warfare 3) * Grand Theft Auto * M-Rated games in general * Weird Al * Trolls * 2000s peasant children * CGi animation * Commentators * Irate Gamer * IGN * People who don't like what he likes * People who don't hate what he hates * YouTube Poops * Criticism * South Park * Straight people * Atheism * Classical music * Blues music * Country music (he says it's racistic) * Rap Music (except for Eminem) * Jazz Music * Frank Zappa * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sonic * New Ducktales * Sonic CD * Shrek * Ren & Stimpy * Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel * Johnny Test/Supernoobs * Fanboy & Chumchum * Almost Naked Animals * Teen Titans Go * Sanjay & Craig * Breadwinners * School (he didn't even make it to high school) * Working (he never worked a day in his life) * Working out to Smash Mouth songs * Having a life * Real adult women (he finds to be ugly unlike animu waifus and baby ponies(Well tbh he isn't wrong since episode 5 Goku is way hotter and sex is for the lower species)) * Live action movies & TV shows * Kinnkuman * Fist of The North Star (What's that) * Baoh: The Visitor/JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (What the fuck is that shit) * Otokojuku * Nadia/Evangelion * Berserk (Shitty SAO ripoff) * Donald Trump * Back To The Future * Fish * Beer * Cigarettes * Marijuana * Sunglasses * Cypress Hill * Far Cry * Project Cars 2 * Half Life * Team Fortress 2 * Gran Turismo * Conker * Nintendo games that aren't as popular as the Mario, Zelda and Metroid series such as the Wario Land series * Dingo Pictures * Europeans * Battlefield * Anything that isn't nice and has no morals * Intelligent people * Pickle & Peanut * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome/Uncle Grandpa * Pig Goat Banan Cricket/Bagel & Becky Category:Mane 6 Category:Hulks Category:Mizukage Category:Arcs Category:Sagas Category:Jumpscares Category:Characters